The Royal bundle of joy
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to Liosia the white lioness of heart. Lion-o and Liosia have been hoping for a baby and now their wish is coming true.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Liosia were happily married they had been married for almost a full year. Liosia started to think. "Lion-o maybe we can think about having a baby sometime," Liosia said.

"That sounds great," Lion-o said. "I think sometime soon would be nice." he said.

So they began to try to have a baby. They tried for six months and no luck. They decided to talk to Pumyra. "Pumyra we want to have a baby but we are having a bit a trouble got any advice?" Lion-o asked.

Pumyra told them they are both capable of having children. "So don't worry about, here are some books about getting pregnant and how to get pregnant," Pumyra said.

They took the books and read them. They tried again but year and half passed and still no baby. Poor Liosia was so upset.

"Look at Liosia is so depressed we have been trying for two years to have a baby and no luck," Lion-o said.

"Don't worry Lion-o it will happen sooner or later." Bengali said.

"I hope so," Lion-o said. "With Thundera back and all that is going on I hope she's going to be okay," he said.

Lion-o found Liosia and hugged her. "Don't worry Liosia soon we will have a baby." Lion-o said.

The two of them laid down together.

A few weeks later Liosia felt sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. "I feel horrible," Liosia said. The next morning she felt bad again Lion-o noticed.

"Are you okay Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know but my stomach feels kind of queasy," Liosia said.

Lion-o helped Liosia to the bathroom. Liosia saw her pregnancy tests and took one. The test was positive she ran out of the bathroom and showed it to Lion-o. Lion-o saw it and was as happy as Liosia. They sat together on the bed leaning against each other. Lion-o hugged her and kissed her forehead. Both of them were crying with tears of joy. They were so happy about this.

Lion-o and Liosia called the other Thundercats together.

"So what's the big news?" Snarf asked.

"Well it's very specail," Lion-o said.

"Yes very special indeed," Liosia said.

"Well tell us what is it?" Bengali said.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"This is wonderful!" Panthro said.

"Yes after two long years of trying you two are finally going to have a baby," Tygra said.

"We are all so happy for you," Cheetara said.

"Snarf," Lion-o said.

"Yes?" Snarf said.

"Since you did good job being my nursemaid when I was little, will be my child's nursemaid?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too, snarf, snarf." Snarf said.

"That's taken care of and I know all of you will protect and teach my child, the ins and outs of being a Thundercat and the code of Thundera." Lion-o said.

"We all will," Lynx-o said.

Soon the Thundercats will be returning to Thundera.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Today Lion-o had some more news. "Everyone there are some new Thundercats recruits coming and according to the others they are very skilled." Lion-o said. "Two of them are Thunderkittens name Bobcat the wild cat and Selene the serval. Then there are two older Thundercats that are around Bengali's age named Ocalo and Leoporia, they have completed their training are coming here to be new members of the Thundercats." He said.

The others got excited. "Wow more Thunderkittens," Wilykit said.

"That could mean more mischief," Panthro said laughing.

"Hey," Wilykat said.

"He's just teasing," Cheetara said.

They got things ready and the new Thundercats recruits arrived the next day. "Welcome to Third earth Thundercat Ocalo, Thundercat Leoporia, Thundercat Bobcat and Thundercat Selene," Lion-o said.

"We are ready to help any way we can," Bobcat said.

Bobcat soon starting teasing Wilykit and Wilykat was teasing Selene. "What is with Bobcat he's been messing with me all week," Wilykat said. "We are returning to Thundera in four days, I'm tired of him messing with me," she said.

"I know what you mean your brother has been driving me crazy," Selene said.

"I think I know why they are bugging you two," Cheetara said. "They like you girls, when boys at this age have a crush on a girl they go out of their way to tease them." she said.

"So they are only doing this because they have a crush on us?" Selene asked.

"Yes," Cheetara said.

"I got to admit, Bobcat is kinda cute," Wilykit said.

"Yes and Wilykat is too," Selene said.

Later that day Bobcat gave Wilykit a flower and Wilykat gave Selene a flower too. Then they gave the boys a big kiss on their cheeks. The two of them blushed.

Now they were all set up for Thundera. "Ocalo and Leoporia are maintaining guard duty at the tower of omens and cat's lair." Lion-o said. "Now let's go home," he said.

The Thundercats went home. "Here we are home sweet Thundera." Tygra said.

They started to build the new cat's lair and managed to straighten things out soon things were going to start changing.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Many new refugees were coming to Thundera every day. They even heard the news of the impending royal birth. They were all really excited. Tygra made a trip to Third earth and brought back presents from their friends for the baby. Right now Lion-o was focusing on saving his father. He brought his father out of the shadow realm. "Claudus it's good to see you again," Panthro said.

"Father you are now the lord of the Thundercats again," Lion-o said.

"No Lion-o you are the Lord of the Thundercats and king of Thundera now, you seem to be doing well I am proud of you Thundera has changed a great deal and I would like to see Third earth sometime." Claudus said.

Liosia came in. "Father, this is my wife Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Hello Liosia, you truly are a beautiful lady," Claudus said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"You're pregnant?" He asked when he got a good look at Liosia's belly.

"Yes Lion-o and I are going to have a baby," Liosia said.

"That means I'm going to be a grandfather." Claudus said.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"I hope I can be a good Grandfather." Claudus said.

Everything was changing quickly and they managed to bring new Thundera into a peaceful existence now the bad spots were calm and peaceful. "It's truly a beautiful place now," Lion-o said.

"Yes and this is the Thundera our baby is going to grow up in." Liosia said.

"Yes and soon our baby will be born," Lion-o said.

Summer came before anybody knew it and on a warm summer day to the royal couple a baby girl was born. "She's a little beauty," Liosia said.

"Yes she is, what should we name her?" Lion-o asked.

"Do have one for her?" Claudius asked.

"Oh lot's of ideas," Lion-o said. "But there is one I do like a lot," he said.

"What's that Lion-o?" Liosia asked.

"Lislia," Lion-o said.

"That's perfect," Liosia said. "Welcome to the world Lislia." she said.

Now Thundera had Princess Lislia. The future lady of the Thundercats everyone on Thundera celebrated.


End file.
